Card Captor Tsuna
by Cheshire Pandacat
Summary: For a prompt: Cardcaptor!Tsuna - w/ Keroberos!Reborn, Eriol!Giotto, Touya!Dino and Cards!Guardians. One-shot. Gen.


A/Ns: For a prompt from gestahlt on tumblr: "Cardcaptor!Tsuna - w/ Keroberos!Reborn, Eriol!Giotto, Touya!Dino and Cards!Guardians."

I had way too much fun with this. 8D;;

Disclaimer: Nothing affiliated with either KHR or CCS belongs to me. This fantastic premise isn't even my idea, but I am soooo glad I met it~

* * *

Cardcaptor Tsuna

* * *

Tsuna and Enma crouch behind the school building, Tsuna clutching his staff close against his chest, Enma holding his camcorder steady. Tsuna darts a nervous look at Enma.

"Um… it's dangerous here, so… you don't have to stay…"

Enma shakes his head, expression resolute. "I won't just leave you, Tsuna. I'm here for you, and I know I'm safe with you. Besides," he goes on, face shifting into a grin as his eyes begin to shine, "how could I miss recording you after I worked so hard on your outfit?"

_That's what I was trying to avoid! _Tsuna groans to himself, but they've had this conversation dozens of times before. He tugs morosely at the hem of the red and white dress. His closet is full of dresses and otherwise effeminate outfits Enma has made for him since he accidentally released the Vongola Cards and had to begin recapturing them. And Enma has him wearing every single one of them on film.

He doesn't know where Enma finds the time to make them all – apparently the rest of the Shimon Group helps him – and he just knows some of these designs are Shitopi-chan's fault, but they all work so hard on them and are so happy to see him wearing them, Tsuna's never been able to find the heart to refuse.

"Pay attention, useless Tsuna," Reborn scolds, the winged baby in a gold lion(?)-like outfit kicking Tsuna in the head. "The enemy will get the jump on you if you're not careful. It's still invisible right now."

"I know already," Tsuna grumbles, reaching to pull out a pair of Vongola Cards. "How about this, then?" Twirling his wand, Tsuna tosses them into the air, calling out, "Illusion Card! Mist Card! Create an illusion of us and conceal our real bodies from the enemy! Release and dispel!"

The pair of Vongola Cards manifest in their humanoid forms.

"Right away, boss," the Mist says, brandishing her bladed staff. Fog swirls into being, concealing them.

"Kufufu, demanding, aren't you?" the Illusion says idly, inspecting his fingernails and doing nothing.

Tsuna gives the Illusion a pleading look. "Oh, come on! Please?"

"Still having trouble controlling that one, are you, useless Tsuna?" Reborn shakes his head, disappointed.

"You could help me out here, you know," Tsuna hisses at him, then quails when Reborn gives him a Look.

"The Illusion is under Dark, which is under Byakuran," Reborn points out. "You want help controlling it, ask him."

"But… but he doesn't listen to me either!" Tsuna whines.

"It's because you're too spineless," Reborn says, kicking him again.

Tsuna shoots a _please save me! _look at Enma.

Enma blinks, then looks thoughtful. After a moment, he says, "How about bribing him?"

Tsuna slants a sideways look at the Illusion, who yawns pointedly. Bribe him? With what? Reborn was always saying he needed to get to know the Vongola Cards if he wanted to control them properly. Maybe if he offered a bribe that would allow him to do that, so he'd know better how to control the Illusion in the future?

"Um… Illusion… if you do what I ask, I'll let you be my boss for a day. Okay?"

Tsuna realizes he's made a terrible mistake when the Illusion gives him the creepiest grin he's ever seen.

"Well, how can I let an opportunity like that pass me by?" the Illusion says, looking way too cheerful. He raises his trident, and an illusion of Tsuna, Enma, and Reborn appears beside them.

Tsuna grips Enma's wrist and pulls him away. Tsuna has Mist cloak an especially heavy fog around their new hiding place. Then they sit back to watch what happens to the illusions of them.

The clock strikes midnight.

Something invisible causes a huge impact that utterly destroys their first hiding place, and the illusions themselves flicker and disappear.

As quickly as he can, Tsuna summons a Vongola Card. "Thunder!"

The bull-horned young man appears, and sends arcing lightning at the new crater.

Electricity connects, and another young male humanoid appears abruptly, smoking a little.

"Just like I thought," Reborn says. "It's the Power. Careful, Tsuna. Power is very, ah…"

The Power turns toward them, the most blood-curdling death glare on his face that Tsuna has ever seen. He bares his teeth, raises his tonfas, and launches himself at the Thunder, who yelps and turns tail, trying to run away. But the Power is too fast, and unleashes a brutal attack on the Thunder, who shortly disappears.

Then that furious glower is pinned on Tsuna and Enma. Both boys squeak and subconsciously begin backing away.

"…Temperamental," Reborn finishes, smirking.

"Storm! Rain! Stop the Power! Release and dispel!" Tsuna calls out (it is not a girly shriek not at all nope), summoning two of his most trusted Vongola Cards.

"Yo, Tsuna," the Rain greets him cheerfully.

"We'll take that bastard down for you, boss!" the Storm declares, eyes shining a little too much at the prospect of violence.

Together, the Storm and the Rain create a torrent of rain and howling hurricane winds so fierce the Power can barely advance. He _does _advance, though, arms raised to shield his face, each step creating mini-craters.

"He's not called the Power for nothing, you know," Reborn says.

Tsuna's fingers tighten around his wand as he does his best to choke back panic. What to do, what to do?!

If he uses a third card to battle the Power while Rain and Storm slow his movement, that should do it, right? But summoning three Cards at once is really difficult and takes a lot of magic, and makes controlling them next to impossible, so he should wait until the last possible moment, and pick one he can trust to do what he asks even if he doesn't have the strength to compel it.

When the Power is less than six feet away, and shifting into an aggressive stance, Tsuna brings out what he hopes will be the final Card he needs.

"Fight! Attack the Power! Release and dispel!"

"I'll beat him up TO THE EXTREME!" the Fight roars as it materializes, excitedly launching himself at the Power.

The two of them begin to exchange blows faster than Tsuna can follow, but his body flinches with each impact to the Fight. As he'd thought, maintaining the Rain, the Storm, and the Fight all at once while enduring the attacks of a Card as strong as the Power is draining him quickly, so much so that pain courses through him. Will he even have the strength left to seal the Power?

Finally, the Rain and the Storm hit the Power with enough of a howling downpour that his legs buckle and he falters, and the Fight uses that opportunity to throw him to the ground and pin him.

"Hurry, Tsuna!" Reborn barks.

"I know!" Tsuna wheezes, raising wand. "The Power Card! I command you to return to your power confined!" Then he grits his teeth as he enters a mental battle of wills with the furiously struggling Vongola Card, but inch by inch, he finally manages to seal it, if only barely.

Tsuna falls to his knees, panting as the Rain, the Storm, and the Fight dissipate. Enma crouches next to him.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?" he asks, brow knit with concern.

Tsuna musters a weary smile. "Ah, yeah… I'm okay. Thanks, Enma." He takes the hand Enma offers him, and lets his best friend support him.

"Hmph. That was pathetic. You need how to learn to use the Vongola Cards more efficiently, useless Tsuna," Reborn scolds. Tsuna makes a face at him.

"I know, I know!"

Reborn just smiles, and then lands on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna freezes, turning to stare at Dino, doing his best not to sweat. "O… onii-san! What are you doing here?" What had he seen?!

Dino blinks at him innocently. "I saw you weren't in your room, so Gramps told me to go looking for you. You shouldn't be out playing so late at night, you know."

"I… I know. Sorry," Tsuna mumbles.

Dino smiles. "Well, no harm done, I guess. It's not a school night. And you look really cute in that dress!" he adds cheerfully.

Tsuna goes beet red, hiding his face in his hands.

Perched in a nearby tree, out of sight of Tsuna and the others, a young man with golden hair watches the group with a warm smile on his face.

"You sure about letting that kid inherit the Vongola Cards, Primo?" Lal asks, butterfly wings flapping irritably.

"He seems pretty pathetic, _kora,_" adds Colonello, landing on top of Primo's head.

"Give him time," Primo says, closing his eyes. "He'll grow into the perfect heir to my will."

"Keh. If you say so."


End file.
